Days of Thier Lives
by sunset3
Summary: It's Kagome's spring break, and everyone's invited to her house! What will happen? Read and find out... There will be more to the story later, but it starts off with spring break. My first fic...PG13 for now. I/K, S/M, R+R please.
1. Inuyasha Ignorant As Always

Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me... The story line on this one will change, because I'm pretty much just toying with the characters, putting them in different scenarios and seeing how they react (or rather controlling how they react, but trying to keep them in character) It starts off with Kagome having spring break, but who know where it will go from there... he he.. anyway, read and respond, please.  
  
Oh, BTW, I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else in the story for that matter sighs.   
  
Oh, and dispite the title, this isn't going to be anything like the soap opera Days of Our Live , with which I also don't own. I just needed a title that would convey the fact that this story really doesn't have a major plot just yet and it's just showing days in the lives of our favorite monk, miko, demon-hunter, kitsune, and hanyou. And although I'm a hopeless romantic, I don't want to make this anything like a soap opera (sorry to all you soap fans out there :-)   
  
Anyways... On with the Story...  
  
Days of Their Lives  
  
Part One:Spring Break  
  
Chapter One:Inuyasha, Ignorant as Always...  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed for the fifth time in a row, letting out an aggrivated sigh   
  
"Sit boy," she grumbled under her breath as she walked away, holding a giggling kitsune in one hand and a math book in the other. A loud crash could be heard behind them, but Kagome just kept on walking. 'What has gotten into him?' she wondered, 'He was just staring off into nothingness the entire time, he didn't even hear me yell at him, it's really starting to get annoying.'  
  
"That'll teach you, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Kagome, what wrong with him? Why does he always have to be such a jerk? He had to have heard you talking to him, but he didn't even look at you..."  
  
"I don't know Shippo, sometimes he can be such a," but Kagome was cut off mid-sentence by an infuriated hanyou staring her in the face. "I can be such a what?" was all he said, but Kagome only responded with a 'hmph' and continued walking, pushing Inuyasha aside.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY, WENCH?!?"  
  
"Why should I pay attention to you when it takes me using the s-word to get you to even look at me, huh?" she said, letting her frustration get the better of her as she walked faster. She willed her tears to stay at bay. 'Why do I let him get to me like this. I know he's always like this, it's just who he is... Grumpy... Moody... Ignorant... So why has it been affecting me so much lately?' Kagome just brushed the thought aside and continued walking.  
  
Shippo, noticing Kagome's bruised feelings, hugged her tightly around her neck and yelled to the retreating figure behind them, "Just go away, Inuyasha. Why do you have to be so mean?! You hurt Kagome's feelings again!"  
  
Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded. 'What does he mean hurt Kagome's feelings again? She was the one that sat me and started to call me a... something...' He didn't know what it was, but from the look on Kagome's face it had to be something bad, something he probably wouldn't like. Inuyasha looked in the direction they were heading. 'The well, she just got here! Why the hell is she going home already!?!" With that he took off in their direction.  
  
Kagome had reached the well and hugged Shippo goodbye. "When will you be back to pick us up?" Shippo asked.  
  
"The day after tomorrow," Kagome responded, "I have school tomorrow. I have to take one more test before spring break starts, and then I can come and pick you up." Shippo giggled and smiled as Kagome lovingly ruffeled his hair and said her goodbyes. But just as Kagome was about to make her last jump to the bottom, a large, clawed hand caught hers.  
  
Kagome didn't need to look up to know what ignorant, self-absorbed, white-haired, half-deamon was attached to that hand. She looked up glaringly and said, "Let me go, I have to go now, Inuyasha!"  
  
"No," he said stubbornly, "You just got here, and now you're going home! We have shards to find you know!"  
  
"Well I have tests to take, Inuyasha, so why don't you just go back to your daydreaming, or whatever it was you were doing up there, because I have to go!" she said, trying to wiggle herself out of his grasp. "Don't you make me say the s-word again."  
  
With that Inuyasha gave up. "Feh! Whatever!" he said walking away.  
  
Frustrated and tired, Kagome slipped down the well, muttering a few choice words she knew that only Inuyasha's hearing could pick up.  
  
Shippo, noticing that only he and Inuyasha were left standing near the well, thought it would be best if he left for the safety of Miroku and Sango back at Kaede's hut. Without Kagome's presence, there was nothing to protect him from the inevitable wrath of a pissed-off inu demon. Shippo was too late however, as Inuyasha already had the young kitsune held upside down by his tail.  
  
"What did she want, Shippo?"  
  
"N-N-Nothing, Why should I tell you!"  
  
"Because Kagome's not here to save you right now, do you really want me to get angry?" Inuyasha said, making sure that he had an evil toothy grin on his face.  
  
Shippo rolled his eyes. "Fine... Kagome has spring break coming up soon and she's having a party at her house... She invited all of us to come, so we could all see what her world was like."  
  
Inuyasha put the kid down and sat down next to him, looking confused. "Uhm... What's a 'spring break'?"  
  
Noticing his newfound freedom, Shippo just smiled and said, "Well, I guess you'll never know now will you. If I were Kagome, I'd never want to talk to you again either!" With that, Shippo ran beyond Inuyasha's grasp and bounded towards Kaede's hut, leaving behind a very angered and confused hanyou.  
  
End  
  
Well, what do you think? Please read and respond. PUH-LEEEEZ! I should have chapter two up soon, I just want to know what you think first. 


	2. Her Invitation and His Contemplation

Don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, or anyone else in this story sighs and pouts  
  
Well, here's chapter two, what do you think?  
  
Days of Their Live  
  
Part One:Spring Break  
  
Chapter Two:Her Invitation and His Contemplation  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and looked around the shrine. A dark orange color filled the room, the sun was setting beautifully that evening. She walked outside and sighed with relief. It wasn't that she didn't like traveling to the Sengoku Jidai period, it was just that every time she went there, something always happened that left her  
  
exhausted by the time she returned home. 'Geez, I was only there for a few hours and I'm leaving feeling tired... And I still have a test to study for! Oh, I hate him sometimes. Why can't he just be nice for a change?!' With that thought, she let out another exasperated sigh and started walking towards the house. 'What am I thinking? Inuyasha doesn't have a nice bone in his body...'  
  
Kagome opened the door to the wonderful smell of her mother's cooking. The further Kagome walked into the house, the further away her worries seemed.  
  
"Hi, Hun... Are you hungry?" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. She knew her daughter had a rough day; she could tell by the exhausted smile Kagome responded with.   
  
"Sorry Mom, no time to eat. I have my last test tomorrow, and I have to start studying now if I want to pass." Her exhausted smile turned into a fake, cheery one. She tried to cover up her feelings so her mother wouldn't notice. Kagome loved her mother dearly, she was always kind and supportive. She knew her mother worried a lot, but  
  
showing her the weariness and frustration that often accompanied her home would not help to ease her mother's concerns. Despite Kagome's need to conceal her true feelings, her mother was always there when she truly needed her, and that thought made Kagome smile a bit before looking down at her math book and promptly frowning. 'Oh, God I hate math!'  
  
Kagome didn't last ten minutes without drifting off to thoughts of earlier that day.  
  
---Flash Back---  
  
"Hello Miroku!"  
  
"Good afternoon, Lady Kagome! What brings you here today, I heard you had a test at school to study for?"  
  
"Oh, I just had something important to talk to you guys about. Where's Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha?" she said looking around, and poking her head inside Kaede's hut. But before anyone could get another word out, Kagome was almost pushed to the ground by an all-too-hyper kitsune.  
  
"Kagome! You're back! I missed you! Did you bring me back anything? Candy?!? You know how much I like Can--" But Shippo was cut off by Kagome, "Whoa, calm down Shippo, I have something I need to talk to you all about."  
  
"What?" Shippo chimed.  
  
"I'll tell you when I find Inuyasha and Sango."  
  
Miroku's face lit up with a perverted grin, "Well, Lady Kagome, Sango just went for a bath... But I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I went to get her---" and Miroku turned in the direction of the hot spring.  
  
"That's quite all right," Kagome said with a glare, "We can tell her later, but where's Inuyasha?"  
  
The monk disappointedly said, "Don't know, he went off into the woods earlier today, but I'm not exactly sure where."  
  
"Oh well, I'll tell him later also, anyway... Shippo? Miroku? Would you like to spend a week in my time. Spring break, which is an entire week and a half when I don't have school, will start the day after tomorrow. My mom said I could have as many of my friends stay over that week as I wanted, and they could even be boys because she says she  
  
trusts me and my decisions. My brother will be away, he's going to a soccer camp and my mom is going with grandpop to some stupid convention about legends or mummies or some stupid mumbo-jumbo like that for the week, so we'll be there alone. We can go swimming, and play truth or dare, and eat pizza, and I can take you to the mall, and I can  
  
show you all the cool stuff in my time... Well, anyway, I'm rambling. Please come, I promise it'll be fun?!?"  
  
"Yeah!" Shippo shouted.  
  
"It would be an honor, Lady Kagome. Although you'll have to explain to me what these 'truth or dare' and 'pizza' things are..." Miroku replied.  
  
"Oh, well I'll explain those to you later, I have to get back to my house soon. Would you ask Sango to come when she gets back... And ONLY when she gets back. If I find out that you disturb her while she's taking her bath again, I promise you'll pay..." And with that she smiled and walked off, intent on finding Inuyasha. 'Miroku and Shippo were easy to convince, it's Inuyasha that will be the problem.'   
  
--- End Flash Back ---  
  
Kagome sighed a happy sigh. 'Oh, this is going to be soooo much fun! I guess I'll have to go back tomorrow after school and see if Sango and Inuyasha are going to come so I know how much food I'll need to stock up on...' Kagome's face contorted into a look of confusion, 'Inuyasha... I wonder what he was thinking about earlier... He seemed so distant, just sitting in the tree, staring into the late-afternoon sky. Oh, he's such an idiot; but I can never stay mad at him for too long...'  
  
With that thought, Kagome glanced down at her math book and started half-heatedly reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Insert Commercial Break Here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back In Sengoku Jidai...  
  
Inuyasha shook himself out of his confused daze and started walking back towards Kaede's hut. He glanced towards the sky and noticed that there wasn't much daylight left; the others would soon retire for the night.   
  
The forest seemed peaceful. Today Inuyasha had let down his guard. He smelled no yokai nearby and he was sure that the area was picked clean of jewel shards. Not to mention, Kagome was in her time and he knew she was safe for the time being. He had no reason to be on his guard, so he decided to relax in a tree and watch the sunset.  
  
--- Flash Back ---  
  
Inuyasha sit motionless on the tree branch, watching the sun change the sky. It started out a wondrous shade of pale blue. But as the golden orb approached the horizon, it brightened, and the surrounding clouds turned a shade of yellow with orange undertones. Inuyasha marveled at how fast the transformation took place. For as soon as the white puffs in the sky inherited the orange undertone, both they and the sky that harbored them instantly shown orange. The chameleon sky almost engulfed the sun for a moment as they both glowed the same color and Inuyasha squinted a bit at its brilliance.   
  
'I wish Kagome where here to see this...' Inuyasha thought to himself as his mind trailed off. He thought of how nice it would be to hold Kagome in his arms, how warm his heart would feel having her kind, caring soul next to his. Mending his broken heart merely with her presence. He sighed, knowing she would never allow it; that he would  
  
never allow it. 'What would she want with a lowly half-breed who has nothing to offer her? She deserves so much better...'  
  
That train of thought didn't keep him from his daydreaming as he thought of how good it would feel to be able to tell her how he feels without worry or guilt. How it would feel to kiss her without fear of rejection. 'I love you, Kagome...' he thought to himself. 'Oh, Inuyasha!' he could almost hear her say, imagining the tears of joy streaming  
  
down her face. The word 'Inuyasha' seemed to echo in his ears, each time getting louder, and more... annoyed? Pushing the thought aside, he envisioned leaning down, and claiming her lips as his own. His had moved to the back of her raven hair and he could almost hear Kagome mumble the word that he longed so much to hear...  
  
"Sit boy," Kagome grumbled.  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground before he could even figure out what was going on. After a few seconds of trying to cough dirt out of his mouth, the spell wore off and he glanced up to see a retreating Kagome.  
  
--- End Flash Back ---  
  
Inuyasha peered up at the sky while walking back. He was disappointed to see that he had missed most of the sunset and all that was left was a few shades of purple and dark-blue left before the night completely took over. 'What the hell was the stupid wench thinking?! Can't I just sit down and relax for once?!' He angrily thought to himself before his mind turned towards Shippo's last words...   
  
'Kagome has spring break coming up soon and she's having a party at her house... She invited all of us to come, so we could all see what her world was like... But if I were Kagome, I'd never want to talk to you again either!'  
  
Inuyasha growled at the memory, but curiosity killed the... dog-demon and Inuyasha continued his trek to find the annoying kitsune-brat and find out more about this 'spring break.'  
  
End  
  
Sorry it took me so long to post the second one, number three should be out by tomorrow (or maybe even later on tonight...) Well, anyway, some one, any one, review please! 


	3. Miroku's Wandering Hands

Don't own them, never will...   
  
Anyways, on with the story...  
  
Part One:Spring Break  
  
Chapter Three:Miroku's Wandering Hands  
  
Miroku and Sango sat peacefully next to each other, watching the sun set. The brilliant orange had turned into a hot shade of red, a frightening color resembling fresh blood or the shade of Inuyasha's haori. Miroku glanced to the side and watched Sango pet Kirara. The red hues reflected beautifully on her face, he could see the small outline of a smile beginning to creep its way into her facade. This, in turn, made Miroku's smile widen for it wasn't often that he had the fortune of seeing Sango happy; he saw the blunt side of her boomerang on more occasions. Miroku winced at the thought, catching Sango's attention.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango said with a bit of concern in her voice.  
  
"Nothing, really..." he said. "It's a gorgeous sunset, don't you think?" he added, trying to change the subject.  
  
Sango eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but returned her gaze to the sky, "Yeah, it is. It's not often that we actually are resting at this time of day. I haven't had a chance to sit down and watch the sunset since..." Sango stopped talking and looked down at the ground for a moment. Miroku could tell that it was a memory she had involving her brother or another member of her family. She always averted her eyes whenever she spoke of them; the painful thoughts that came up where too much for her to handle, even now. Miroku wasn't going to pry, he just let the conversation drop.   
  
Sango sat in silence for a moment and then returned her gaze to the horizon. "So, which one do you like better, the sunrise or the sunset?" she asked, still not looking at him.  
  
Miroku was surprised. She normally didn't ask questions with answers that contained impractical information. "Well, I never really thought about it..." Miroku replied. "I guess I would have to say sunsets, because sunrises are a bit to early for my taste."  
  
The sky changed from a blood red to a relaxing pink. The sun could barely be seen and a light purple covered the sky directly above them. Sango lay back on the soft moss and stared upward.  
  
"What are you looking at now?" Miroku asked.  
  
"When I was a child, I would always like to watch the sunset, because once the sun reached a certain point, you could see the stars come out. I used to sit with my father and count how many stars would come out before my mother made us come inside and go to bed." Sango said with an oddly happy look on her face, "The furthest I ever got to was 41 before I would fall asleep in my father's arms..."  
  
Miroku looked at Sango again and grinned. He could tell she was holding back tears, but he knew that this time they were happy tears. For once, she remembered something happy. He smiled and lay down next to her.  
  
"So how many have you counted so far?" He asked.  
  
"Four..." She replied, "No, wait... Five."  
  
Unnoticed by Sango, Miroku moved a little closer to her. The sun was now set and the sky was mixed with deep navy blues and purples. And he moved a little closer. Sango announced that she found two more, still smiling. And he moved a little closer. Kirara purred and nuzzled Sango's feet causing her to laugh. And still he moved a little closer... And slowly his hand moved up...  
  
WHAM  
  
"HENTAI!!" Sango screamed and tried to get up, but tripped over Kirara instead, landing face first on top of a very happy monk.  
  
Realizing she left her boomerang inside Kaede's hut, she tried to slap the lecherous monk, but lost her balance and only succeeded in further straddling the monk, with her hands on either side of his head. Miroku just smiled as his hand crept up her backside.  
  
Sango's face turned crimson as she heard a familiar voice behind her.   
  
"So, I see you've finally given in to the lech, Sango... Maybe I should leave you two alone." Inuyasha said with a playful smirk on his face as he searched the area for Shippo.  
  
Sango quickly jumped off Miroku, her foot landing in a rather sensitive spot for Miroku. He attempted as best he could to curl up into a ball and maintain the fetal position until the pain subsided. 'Well, I guess I deserved that' he thought. Even in such pain, he was still grinning.  
  
"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sango said with a bit of anger in her voice.  
  
"Whoa, sorry Sango." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "I really didn't mean to interrupt anything, I'm just looking for Shippo; once I find him, I promise I'll be out of your way..." he added with mocking sense of apology and innuendo.  
  
Monk and hanyou alike watched as her face turned another three shade of red. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, he laughed until tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Sango cried.  
  
Through laughs Inuyasha said, "You're right, Sango..."   
  
*laugh *  
  
"It's not funny..."   
  
*laugh*  
  
"It's hilarious!"   
  
*laugh*  
  
During Inuyasha's last bought of laughter, Miroku began to feel a bit annoyed. "So, what are you saying, Inuyasha? That Lady Sango would never want to be with me?" he said a bit hurt. "Well, I don't find that a bit funny..."  
  
That comment caused both Inuyasha and Sango to start laughing a bit. Miroku just turned away from them with a "humph" and said "Well, laugh if you want... but I know something you don't know..." he said teasingly, hoping to change the subject and give his ego time to heal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Insert Commercial Break Here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Sango stopped laughing and turned to the still-pained monk with a questioning expression. Inuyasha walked cautiously closer and said "What do you mean, monk?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just something Kagome was talking about..." Miroku's voice trailed off, trying to sound disinterested.  
  
'What Kagome was talking about? He probably knows about that spring break thing... Why would she tell him and not me?!?' Inuyasha growled at the thought and returned his attention to Miroku.  
  
"What did she say, Miroku?" Inuyasha said threateningly.  
  
Sango peered out from behind Inuyasha, her questioning stare becoming more intent by the moment. "Yeah, Miroku, what did she say?"  
  
Miroku sized up his enemies. He would toy around with Sango and Inuyasha some other time. He was already in a rather vulnerable position right now. He still hurt from his last run-in with Sango and didn't care to go for round two. "Uhm... well actually, I thought that Kagome would have told you, Inuyasha..."  
  
"Well, she didn't, so out with it, monk!" Inuyasha replied with a glare and a growl.  
  
"Oh, well, she's invited us all to go to her time for a week." He said and paused for a moment, taking in the reactions of his two friends. Sango already looked excited, but Inuyasha looked like he needed a bit more convincing. "She starts her 'spring break' tomorrow, which is a time period when she doesn't have to go to school. Her mother has  
  
given her consent to have her friends over for the week and she's invited us. She wants to show all of us what her world is like. She says it will be fun. She speaks of such things as 'truth or dare' and 'pizza'; I have no idea as to what they are, but she seemed very happy when she spoke of them... So, would you two like to go? Me and Shippo have already agreed to it."  
  
"Of course I'll go!" Sango exclaimed. "Oh, it sounds like so much fun!" And for a second time that day, Miroku saw a smile touch Sango's face. Miroku reassessed Inuyasha's reaction and didn't find much improvement.  
  
"What about you, Inuyasha?" He asked.  
  
Inuyasha was trying his best not to let his anger show, but failed. Miserably. "We'll be gone for AN ENTIRE WEEK?! Does anyone care about getting the jewel shards, or is it just me? Huh? Have all of you forgotten what we're supposed to be doing? Does no one care about defeating Naraku?" he angrily shouted.  
  
Sango's face immediately went from happy to frustrated; Miroku didn't care for the change at all. "Inuyasha, we've all been working very hard the past couple of months and I think we all deserve a break. It's not that we've lost interest in our main goal, but unlike you, we need rest and relaxation sometimes..." she replied, her exhaustion was now very obvious.  
  
Inuyasha just 'humphed' and turned his back towards them. Miroku grinned and winked at Sango. Not knowing what he meant by it, she readied herself to kick him where it counts again if she didn't like what he meant by it.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, that's fine with me... It looks like I'll just have to share a house with two beautiful ladies alone... Trust me, I'll have much more fun if you stay in this time period..." Miroku said with smirk on his face and laughed a bit as Inuyasha's face turned red with anger. He spun around to beat the monk's lecherous grin off his face.  
  
"You won't touch her, you hear!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll just have to come and make sure of that, now won't you, Inuyasha?" He said with a smile of accomplishment touching his face.  
  
"Fine, I'll go! Happy!" he replied and angrily hopped into the nearest tree he could find.  
  
Miroku shouted in his direction, "She'll be here the day after tomorrow to get us!"  
  
Inuyasha merely 'humphed' and turned the other way, closing his eyes. He felt exhausted. 'Well, maybe I do need a break... And besides, I can't go leaving the girls alone with that lech... Maybe this could be fun...' And with that though, Inuyasha drifted off into peaceful sleep.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed," Sango announced and walked into Kaede's hut.  
  
Miroku just watched her go and nodded. An evil grin took over his face, 'Yes, this is definitely going to be fun...'  
  
End  
  
Well, that's it. Read and Review, please. I know I only have three chapters up, but there will be more very soon, I promise.  
  
BTW, all of you who are reading this and have a story going of your own, I was thinking about placing advertisements for other people's stories during my 'commercial break' section to make things more interesting. Anyway if you want one in there either leave a response for it or you can email me at sambuyers@yahoo.com. Thanks a bunch! 


	4. Kagome's Last Day

I only own Inuyasha and the gang in my dreams, so don't sue me, please.  
  
Oh, BTW, does anyone know the name of Kagome's friends from her time period. I just made up three names, but if anyone knows their real ones than I'll go back and change them. Thanks a bunch... On with the show...  
  
Part One:Spring Break  
  
Chapter Four:Kagome's Last Day  
  
Kagome awoke with a stir. The annoying buzz of her alarm clock was one thing she never missed about her time. She had been on the other side of the well so long that she was now accustomed to waking to sounds of birds chirping and rays of the sun shining on her face. Kagome preferred nature as her wake up call, not the noisy contraption that sat near her bed. A yawn overtook her and she stretched, cracking her neck and back. Her body also wasn't used to sleeping in a bed; her back had become used to her sleeping bag and the hard ground. She sighed and looked out her window. The sun barely peeked over the horizon and the world outside her room still lay in a sleepy haze.  
  
She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her school uniform. A smile found its way to her face as she realized that today was her last day. After the next eight hours of torture, she would be free for an entire week. With that thought, she walked into the bathroom and got ready for the day ahead of her.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was already cooking breakfast when she heard the shower start. She was happy that her daughter agreed to stay here for her spring break. She knew her daughter needed a rest very badly from both school and whatever it was that she did in the past. Mrs. Higurashi was also delighted that Kagome was taking her friends from the other side of the well, whom she could only imagine would need a rest just as bad a Kagome did.  
  
Sota and Grandpa already were sitting at the table, patiently waiting for breakfast to be served. "Sota, would you set the table, please?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Sure, Mom!" Sota said with the unhindered enthusiasm of a child. Sota was a good kid; although he could be mischievous sometimes, he loved helping his family because it made him feel important. He was very warm-hearted, his brown eyes always smiling. Grandpa just looked up from his newspaper for a moment and smiled at the already hyper child.  
  
Just as Mrs. Higurashi was about to start serving breakfast, Kagome walked in and sat down. "Just in time, breakfast is done."  
  
Kagome smiled at her mother. She regretted turning down dinner last night, she was starving. The family ate breakfast in a comfortable silence until Kagome got up and took her plate to the sink.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, how many people will be coming?" her mother asked.  
  
"Actually, I don't know yet. I don't want to bring any of my friends from this time period over because they can come over any time, so it'll just be my friends from the past." she said and paused for a minute. "I spoke to Miroku and Shippo, they're both coming, but I still don't know about Inuyasha and Sango."  
  
"OK, Kagome, but go after school to find out. I want to have enough food and other supplies ready by tonight, so you'll have them before I leave."  
  
"OK, Mom, I have to leave now or I'll be late, but I'll see you after school. Bye, Love you!" Kagome said and walked out the door.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stood at the screen door and watched her daughter as she walked down the street. "Love you too," she said. She shook her head at her time-pressed daughter. Sota ran to the door, saying his good-byes to his mother, and running to catch the bus. 'Those two are so alike sometimes,' she chuckled to herself. She closed the door and decided to get started on her last day of cleaning before she would leave.  
  
As Kagome walked to school, she was greeted by three of her friends. To one side of her was Sieko and Izumi and to the other was Akuno. Akuno spoke first, "Kagome! Where have you been?!?"  
  
Kagome just looked at her and smiled. She didn't want to answer right away because she was unsure as to what disease her grandfather had told them she had this time. She waited until someone brought it up  
  
This didn't take very long because before Kagome could respond to Akuno's question, Izumi chimed in, "Yeah, we heard you had chicken pox... again! You're skin look really great for having it twice in one year."  
  
'Oh, God! Grandpa! You couldn't come up with a better excuse than chicken pox?!? And you used it twice this year?!' Kagome thought to herself and sighed. 'Oh, well, it could get worse...'  
  
This time it was Sieko that spoke. "Well, not to change the subject, but we have something more important to talk about. Kagome, Hojo has been worried sick about you. You're all he can talk about, every girl in the school is jealous!" she said with a huge grin on her face as she jumped up and down with joy.  
  
Kagome gave her a mock smile and said "Oh, that's... wonderful..."  
  
'Nevermind, it can't get worse than this... Not that Hojo's not nice and handsome and all, it's just that I don't really feel anything for him. He's so.... needy...'  
  
"Oh, Kagome, I heard him say he was going to ask you out on another date as soon as you returned!" one of them almost screamed.  
  
"Oh, he's so dreamy," the other swooned, "You're so lucky, Kagome."  
  
"Yeah... lucky.... Well, thanks for warning... I mean telling me, but I should really get headed to class..." Kagome said trying to dodge anymore Hojo comments. She walked up the stone steps of her school and made it as fast as she could to first period.  
  
'This is going to be a long day...' she thought to herself as she looked over the scribbles on the black board with a sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Insert Commercial Break Here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked up at the clock. '1:27, only three more minutes and I'm free!' Kagome was in her literature class, the last period of the day. She glanced around the room and noticed that she wasn't the only one anxious to go. Half the class was sitting with their backpacks on their desks, ready to run as soon as the bell rang. Kagome followed their lead and braced herself for the upcoming rush hour traffic that would ensue.  
  
Kagome glanced to her left and grimaced. The boy sitting next to her profusely smiled in return. He was a handsome young man with soft brown hair and a gorgeous smile. Kagome sighed, 'Why did I have to get stuck sitting next to him!?!' The bell rang and Kagome bolted for the door.   
  
The handsome young man shouted, "Kagome, wait!"  
  
'Oh, man, how is it that I can escape a million demons breathing down my neck, no problem... But when it comes to getting away from Hojo, it always seems like I have no way out!?!'  
  
"Oh, hi Hojo, how are you?" she said as blandly as she could, hoping he'd get the picture and leave her alone. She didn't mean to be so rude, but she didn't have time for this right now. She needed to get home, she had work to do for the upcoming week.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, Kagome!" he said. "I should be asking how you are doing. How are your chicken pox, it looks like they're healing well, I can't see a single one... not even scars..." he added in amazement.  
  
"Uhm, yeah, well I guess when you get sick as much as I do, your body learns how to heal quickly and efficiently," she said uneasily. "Well, I should be getting home, or Mom will worry," she added, trying to walk faster and move past him.  
  
"Wait, Kagome... Can I walk home with you?" he asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Uhm, sure, I guess." she said. 'I shouldn't be so mean to him. He's always so nice to me, unlike that jerk Inuyasha. I should enjoy the comforts of having someone's affection while I can...'  
  
"I mean, sure Hojo, that sounds wonderful," she said with a smile. Hojo couldn't be happier.  
  
It wasn't a very long walk home, so Kagome figured it shouldn't be so bad. They walked in silence for a moment. He didn't know where to start and she really had no desire to start at all. Hojo was the first to break the silence, "I've... been worried about you, you know." he said rather seriously.  
  
"Oh, you don't need to worry about me, I always bounce back!" she replied with a genuine smile, she was just glad someone cared... even if they were fake problems, she was happy someone cared enough to worry.  
  
Seeing her smile, he instantly became more cheerful. Kagome looked up to see that her house was not that far. Hojo, noticing this as well, though 'Well, it's now or never... again...'  
  
"Kagome, would you like to go to the movies with me or see a movie when I get back from my trip with my parents?" he asked.  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment, not quite sure how to reject him this time. Hojo had taken the silence as a 'no' and the look on his face, regardless of how much she didn't want to go on a date with him, made her heart break. 'Oh, one date can't hurt... right?... Oh, I have an idea!'  
  
"Well, Hojo I have some friends over this week, but I would like it very much if you would spend a day with us when you come back." She said. She was actually hoping he'd say yes. She knew that they would all get along well, well except for Inuyasha, but he would just have to deal with it. Kagome liked the idea because it made Hojo feel less rejected, while not having to spend time ALONE with him.  
  
"That sounds wonderful! I'd love to meet your friends!" he replied, as they reached her door.  
  
"Sounds great! Call me the day you get back and we'll figure out what we can all do, okay?"  
  
"Sure! Bye, Kagome! See you in about a week!" Hojo said, happily walking away from the Higurashi residence.  
  
Kagome walked in the door and saw her mother getting Sota ready to leave for soccer camp. 'He looked so adorable in his soccer uniform' she admitted to herself. She would never tell her brother she thought so because he would get embarrassed and not want to wear it anymore.  
  
"Hi, Mom! Hi, Sota!" she chimed and walked over to them.  
  
"Hello, Kagome," they replied in unison.  
  
"Come on, Mom, we have to go, or I'll miss my first night of practice." Sota whined at his mother.  
  
"Well, we're all ready anyway, so we can leave now," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile, glad that her son was so excited.  
  
"Kagome, dear, I'm going to drop Sota off at soccer camp, he'll be back the same day we will. I left some candy on the table that you can bring to your friends. I'll be back in about an hour and a half to pick you up for grocery and supply shopping, so make sure you know who will be coming by then, okay?"   
  
"Okay, Mom. Bye, Sota." Kagome replied, waving at her mother and brother as they exited.  
  
"Say hello to Inuyasha for me!" Sota yelled with a look of admiration in his eyes.  
  
'I'll never understand why he likes that stupid dog-boy so much' she thought.  
  
"I will, have a good time!" she replied, watching their car drive off.  
  
She entered the house and grabbed the snack on the counter, throwing them into her bookbag. Kagome headed towards the well, wondering what Inuyasha would say when she asks.  
  
End  
  
Hello? Anybody out there?  
  
Well, if some poor soul should stumble onto this fic, please pity the author and review.... PWEEZE! Bats her eyelashes and gives you her best puppy-dog eyes  
  
Anyway, don't forget, if you want an add for your fic during my commercial break section, don't hesitate to leave a note in the review or email me at sambuyers@yahoo.com.  
  
Parting is such sweat sorrow...  
  
-sunset 


End file.
